This invention relates to a display cabinet, more particularly, to a display cabinet with connecting mechanism for two adjacent wall plate.
The convention display cabinet, as shown in FIG. 1, an exploded perspective view, and FIG. 2, an assembled perspective view, is assembled from individual plate. Most of the plate 1 used to assembled the cabinet is made from plastic material. In assembling the display cabinet, the plastic plate 1 is cut firstly into predetermined size. Then the plate 1 is further is cut with a V-shape cutout 10 at suitable position. Finally, an adhesive is applied to the cutout 10 of the plate 1 and a display cabinet is assembled.
Since the cabinet is assembled from a plurality of separate plates 1 which are attached together by applying the adhesive to the cutout 10, each of cabinet has a predetermined size which may not meet the requirements of the customer. Besides, the assembled cabinet has a very large volume which is not suitable for transportation as well as in storage.